Dubious Doctor
by TikkyChan
Summary: Squalo has a thing for Xanxus but he can't tell him. What would happen now, if a dubious doctor were to appear and try to help them? SLASH! BoyxBoy Pairing(obviously): XS WARNINGS: Extremely bad english...oh, and check the rating. It's there for a reason (from chapter 2 onwards...).
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, yeah, this is actually my very first Fanfiction, written in English. Please don't be that hard on me – I know, my English is the worst, but please deal with it (or leave it).

Btw.: It's supposed to be a two, or three shot, but I can't actually tell…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Reborn!, or any of it's characters. All rights go to their respective owners!

WARNINGS: MalexMale (or Slash; BoyxBoy; Boys Love; BL; Yaoi; Shounen Ai - whatever ya wanna call it), probably sorta PWP (in the later story), and kinda OOC…oh yeah, and rated M for a reason, of course.

Oh, and it's Pairing: XS (XanxusxSqualo)

So…if ya don't like one of the above – don't read it. It's actually really simple.

Well then…let's get it started! Hope ya enjoy :D

And reviews are always appreciated :DD

* * *

**Prologue **

_**S**qualo**  
**_

* * *

The Varia is currently on some kind of mission – although we already accomplished it and are just waiting until tomorrow evening when the plane sets off, so we can fly right back to Italy.  
Right now, we are sitting in the restaurant of the hotel we're staying in.  
I would've liked to just stay in the hotel room, but Xanxus just HAD to throw a tantrum before, so the room is actually bashed and we have to wait 'till we get a new one.  
It's always the same with that guy. I hate it.  
I hate him.  
Or at least, I'd like to think so – I know, it's not like that. It's the exact opposite.  
I love him…and that's the problem.  
I want him, but I don't think, he will ever see anything more in me, than _scum_.  
Still deep in thought, I don't even notice as aforementioned guy aimed at me.  
With a loud 'crash', his glass of whiskey flew right against my head then fell to the ground in shards.  
I'm gonna kill him someday.  
"Oi, shitty shark, what're you spacing out for?!", he's screaming at me, but I'm not in the mood to play with him.  
With a loud thud, I slam my hands into the table and stand up.  
Without a word, I leave – while the other Varia are just staring at me. Well, almost; everyone but Xanxus.  
I make my way out of the room, looking for the toilet.  
In the restroom, all I want to do, is splashing cool water in my face and calm down a bit. My feelings are stirred up and I can't tell why.  
I hate this.  
It's getting harder and harder, every day. Why is it like that? He's treating me like shit, and that's already nice.  
"What the fuck…", I'm mumbling to myself while looking in the mirror in front of me. The same time, someone just got out of one of the toilet cabins and looked at me from behind.  
I turn around. "What gives?!", is my rather annoyed question.  
At times like this, it doesn't need much, to piss me off.  
"Nothin'. Just thought ya' seem to be unhappy. Is somethin' the matter?", he asked, with a sly grin on his face.  
What's wrong with that guy? I don't know him. And I'm fairly sure, he doesn't know me either – he wouldn't talk to me so casually, if that wasn't the case.  
I snarl and wave him off. "You're daydreaming. I'm perfectly fine." Why do I answer him anyway? Should've just told him off. I turn towards the sink again.  
"You're sure 'bout that, boy?", he's asking me with a teasing voice. Makes me wanna hit him.  
"Yeah." I look at him trough the mirror.  
"Ya look like ya have a love-problem."  
Bullseye. That's enough.  
This time, I turn to face him directly. "VOOOOOOOI! Leave me alone, alright? What's your fucking problem?!"  
"So I guessed it right, huh?"  
"And even so. Who cares?!", I ask him. Or more like _scream_ at him.  
"Well, maybe I could help ya?", he says.  
As if. "I don't need your help. Now leave me alone." This is giving me a serious headache. I start messaging my temples and stare at the strange guy in front of me.  
He looks even weirder than he acts. His clothes look like they jumped right out of a voodoo book, or a fantasy manga. Can't even describe them. It looks just strange.  
Ripped, but not old. Stained, but not really dirty. Yet, it kinda suits him. With his freaky haircut, and his dark eyes.  
A real weirdo. But he probably thinks the same about me, so it doesn't matter.  
My headache is starting to worsen. What's wrong with me today?!  
He looks at me. "Do you have a problem? A headache?"  
"If so?"  
"Take this then…" He reaches out, to hand me something. It's tiny, white and round – a pill. "It's a painkiller, don't worry.", he adds, seeing as I'm warily eying the little tablet that's resting in the palm of my hand.  
"So I can just take it?", I ask. Well, if that wasn't the case, he wouldn't have given it to me – and if it was some kind of poison, he surely wouldn't tell me, even if I asked him about it.  
Then again…everything is good, as long as it makes my current situation better.  
"Yes. It will help ya – I'm a doctor, ya know?", he says and flashes me a toothy grin.  
No. How would I know? And what kind of doctor is that anyway?!  
I turn around again, to face the sink, before lowering my head to drink a bit of the water to take the med.  
When I got back up…the guy was gone. I didn't hear the door close, or even open. I also couldn't hear his footsteps.  
He was just…gone.  
I probably should keep this little 'encounter', to myself.  
But at least, my headache's now gone too.

My next steps take me back to the reception.  
"Voi!", I say, not as loud, so they wouldn't be too scared to talk to me. "What is it now, with our new room?"  
The woman behind the desk, still looked a bit pale. She looked up from her computer. "Well…we had no other room left that was as big as your original one, so we gave you two parted ones. One for two and one for four people.", she explained the situation.  
"So, we have two different rooms?!" Great. Just great. What now? I mean, Xanxus would probably want to have an extra room, but I don't want to have to sleep with one of those bastards in the same bed, so I'm gonna share the room with him.  
But how do I explain that to that moron without him getting angry? Or whatever you can call it, if 'angry' doesn't fit anymore…  
"Yeah. And they are on two different hallways, actually. There are your new keys…" She laid them out on the desk in front of me.  
Oh well, if there's no other way…  
I take the keys and turn around to go back. I don't care. If he has something to complain about, he should just go and sleep somewhere else.  
I don't care anymore. I'm tired.  
I don't know why, all of a sudden, but my entire body feels heavy.  
Back at the restaurant, I'm following my previous way back to the Varia table  
."VOOI! You stupid folks! We have new rooms."  
"Rooms?", Bel asks.  
"Yeah, we have now two of them. One with four beds and one with two beds. I'm gonna stay in the double room, together with Xanxus, I guess.", I explain to them and look at the Boss.  
But he's not even reacting.  
"If that's settled then – take your key." With that, I'm throwing a bundle of keys in their direction. Good thing we got more than one key to each room.  
"I'm gonna go to sleep.", is the last they hear of me, before I just go back to find my new room.

_I really do feel strangely tired._


	2. Chapter 1: Poisoning

A/N: Next Chapter.

Well it's a bit short, but the most important chapter (and the last one) will be the next one, anyways.

Hope you enjoy – Reviews are appreciated! :DD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Poisoning**

_**S**__qualo__**  
**_

* * *

Why do I feel so tired? It's abnormal.  
And my joints starting to hurt, too.  
Great. First it's my head, and now my body. Well, that's just great.  
The next thing I know is that I'm in front of my new hotel room. It seems like it's really far away from the other room – nothing bad, actually.  
That way, I will have a bit time on my own, until Xanxus gets here – since he always takes his time with woman or booze. It's annoying but convenient – today at least.  
I open the door with my new key and turn the lights on…and feel my jaw collide with the floor.  
This is the room for _two_? Are you freaking kidding me? That's _NOT_ for two!  
It's a room with _ONE_ king sized bed! What the fuck?!  
What am I going to do now?! Shit!  
Yeah, I mean, _normal_ people could share a huge bed like that, if it's only for _one_ single night – but that's the fucking problem! Xanxus _ain't_ normal!  
But I don't want to share a _normal_ sized bed, with one of those _idiots_, either!

Whatever, I don't care.  
If he tries to kill me later, for lying in his bed, then he shall try. I really don't care anymore.  
My body is getting heavier by the minute and the pain is slowly increasing, too.  
I don't know what's happening to me, but I won't die…I guess.  
Whatever.  
I lay down on the soft mattress and wanna sleep…but I actually forgot to change clothes.  
What is worse, is that I just remembered that I don't even _have_ a set of clothes to sleep in.  
It wasn't planned, that we stay till tomorrow evening.  
Great. I hate my life at the moment. VOI!  
Well I don't have a choice, so I get up again and take a look at the wardrobe on one side of the room.  
I don't think, they have something that's my size, but I can't be picky, right?  
Well, I'm actually quiet stunned, that they have a few long sleeved button-up-shirts, though they're all white – nothing fancy – but I don't care about that anyway.  
I take one that's long enough to even count as a cocktail dress – it reaches mid-thigh – and roll it's sleeves up, so I can see my hands again. Now I'm wearing something looking like a dress with buttons and don't even wear pants...I really don't wanna know what I look like.  
"Now, let's go to sleep already…", I murmur to myself while walking toward the bed, in the middle of the room.  
What kinda room is that anyway…? For a honeymoon, or what? Weird...  
Soon, after I laid down again and vanished under the sheets, I fell asleep.  
Can't remember right, what happened next – I only know, that someone opened the door.  
I thought it was Xanxus and expected something to fly at me again.  
But nothing happened.  
I looked up and saw a strangely familiar face that made me gasp in shock.  
"YOU!", I yell and try to get up but fall back into the pillow as a sharp pain hit my body and shakes me to the core.  
What the heck?!  
I can't move. I can't speak. I can't do anything – damn, I can barely even breath!  
What's wrong now?  
I try to calm myself and watch the guy from the corner of my eyes.  
It's that strange, dubious, so called 'Doctor', from the toilet earlier this evening.  
What's he doing here? And how did he even get _in_ here?!  
I knew it…he's strange. Such a shady guy.  
I don't know what he did to me – but I'll make sure he will suffer for it.  
I'm gonna kill him later.  
I try to get to him, but all I can accomplish to do in my current state, is to turn around.  
Now I'm on my knees, face down in the pillow, hugging myself while trying to stop my body from shaking in pain.  
I can see the satisfied look on his face and know for a fact, that it's his fault that I'm like this.  
What's he trying to get out of that? I don't know that guy – but now I do. Is he just looking for a creative way of committing suicide?  
Now he sets a little letter on the nightstand on the other bedside – the one that would be Xanxus side.  
I can't reach it.  
Can't even really tell what it is he placed there.  
I close my eyes when an especially hard wave of pain rushed through my bones and made me feel like my flesh is being torn off.  
When I open them up again, to see what that prick is doing now, he's gone.  
Again! I didn't hear anything! …okay, that's not that hard to accomplish, since I was sort of…distracted.  
But I could swear, he didn't move an inch from the bedside he was standing at, only a moment ago!  
And now he's gone – like before.  
Another wave of pain takes my breath and makes me clench my arms tighter around my torso; my own nails digging into the soft fabric of my sleeves and the skin beneath it.  
Only seconds later, the door opens a second time.  
I look at the side – expecting to see the 'Doctor' again but that's not the case…  
It's Xanxus.  
And he looks kinda dumbfounded.  
Then slightly annoyed.  
If I could move, I would get back on my feed, but I can't.  
Instead, I'm starting to shake again, as seething hot pain floods my body and makes me gasp loudly – good thing, my face is still half covered by the pillow, so I could muffle the sound.  
A bit less embarrassing. Only a bit.  
Okay. Something tells me.

…_this is gonna be a long, long night for me._


	3. Chapter 2: Antidote

A/N: And thus the second chapter is here, lol…

Well, the next chapter will probably be the last (if I don't do an Epilogue, that is.)

Oh and thanks **xOxYourDevilxOx**, for the fav  
And thank you **ocmaker317**, for following the story

* * *

**Chapter 2: Anidote**

_**X**__anxus_

* * *

Normally, I would've just picked up some bitch and wouldn't be back to my room before three a.m.  
But I'm not in the mood lately, whatever the reason, so it just happened that I'm now in front of the new room.  
Well, I hate to share the room, but it better be the shark than any other trash.  
Why did that scum got to bed so early anyway?

Whatever.  
I open the door and turn the lights on. I don't know if that guy's asleep or something – he will surely fall asleep again and it's not like I really care about it either.  
So I just barge in, but what I see, isn't something I expected to see.  
The fact that there's only one bed here, aside, he's not asleep at all.  
He's laying half under the covers, with his face buried in the pillow beneath, his knees in the mattress – I guess, since I can't see it under the blanket, but his lower back is up high, so it must be like that – and his gloved handy tightly around his arms and shoulders, withering in pain – or whatever it is.  
He gasps and shakes again, a bit heavier than before.  
Seems like pain.  
He looks at me and seems slightly shocked.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, scum?", I ask, kinda confused.  
What happened between dinner and him lying on the bed like a…I can't even relate anything to that.  
Well, not that I really care about him…but I obviously have to sleep next to him, so it would be annoying if he stayed like that.  
"I…don't know…", he could barely get out between gritted teeth.  
"So…and what did you do?" I don't know why I'm asking, but it never hurts, right?  
"No…thing…_gah_"  
I take a walk around the bed, on the other side and watch him. On the bedside table seems to be some kind of…medicine? Why would they place something like that here?  
"Hey, shitty shark…what's that supposed to be?"  
"Wha…at?", he stutters and tries his hardest to look in my direction. How feeble. Pitiful. "That…that's something…from that…freak…you…shou-_hg_…stay away…"  
"Freak?"  
"He…probably…did this…to me…"  
It's hard to understand his words under his heavy breathing and panting.  
His face seems flushed, even though I can't see much of it, and he's shaking even more than before.  
Probably really _is_ in pain, huh?  
I look back at the nightstand. There's a pill on a little plate and a new plastic bottle of water, right beside it. Underneath the plate is something that looks like a letter.  
It says _Xanxus_.  
That means, someone addressed this to me.  
I take the letter and open it up. It's written in Italian, not American, so someone knew us beforehand.  
That's definitely no coincidence – even I can tell that much.  
There's more than one piece of paper inside…wait. Why do I even care?  
Why am I reading this? I shouldn't care. That's not me.  
But I'm kinda curious, so I read it anyway…

'_Dear Xanxus,  
__well, you probably don't know me, but I'm a Doctor, so you can trust me.  
__Your partner has a serious problem, and if you want him to get better then make him take the tablet, that I lay out on the plate above the letter that you're currently reading.  
__Ya can't miss it, don' worry ;D  
__If ya have that…then read page two._

_Btw.: If he's resisting to take it, you can just force him to…'_

…

I hate orders. I seriously _hate_ them.  
But it looks like I can't bring the stupid shark to shut his trap and calm down, if I don't do it.  
So I take the little white tablet and the water, toe my shoes off – for whatever reason – and climb on the bed, right next to the shaking idiot.  
I wanted to give him the pill – I'm really nice today – but he jerked away as much as he could in his condition.  
It makes me growl "The letter says you have to take this to get better. Now take it and be quiet."  
"But…you can't…trust hi-mh…"  
By now, I remember the last line of the letter.  
With an annoyed sigh, I bend over his back and wrap one of my arms around his waist. A really slim waist, I have to admit. He should have become a woman to begin with – I mean, what's with that friggin hair of his? I never really got his deal with that. What kinda oath is that, anyway? Well, whatever.  
I lay the pill and the bottle down, next to me and yank him up, his back against my chest, in a sitting position. Then I move my hand from his waist up to his hair and grab a handful of it, to pull his head back over my shoulder.  
"It's feeding time, scum…", I purr into his ear, that's now right next to my face, in a teasing voice.  
The fact that I only get a strange, cracked sound in response, shows just _how_ fucked up his current state _really_ is.  
I use my still free second hand to pry his mouth open, after I retrieve the pill from the mattress beside me. The pill slips easily past the gap between his lips and I let go of his hair, so I can press it on the latter – so that he won't be able to spit it out again. To end my task, I take the bottle, open it with one hand, take my hand back, the same moment I set the bottle to his lips and make him drink, and he does, since he has no choice but to gulp it down if he doesn't wanna to choke on it – although he spills a lot. It's flowing out of the corners of his mouth and starts dripping down his chin, directly on his shirt.

My gaze followed the little droplets down and that was the first time I realized, that he's actually not even wearing pants under that giant shirt. Did he mistake it for a short nightgown? Freak.  
Well, everyone has his kinks, I guess… And I honestly have to admit that his legs aren't bad to look at, either – like I said; he should have been a woman in the first place. That would also fit his behavior.  
I look back at his face.  
His cheeks are flushed, his breathing flat and his eyes glassy.  
But he seems to relax in my arms and it looks like the pain wears off slowly.

_Well, that doesn't mean I have to let go of him instantly…_


End file.
